My One True Love
by cw1991
Summary: 3 years ago, during the final months of the war against Voldemort, Harry and Hermione shared a very special night. Now, all these years later suddenly this night comes back into Hermione's dreams. How will this reflection change her relationship with Ron? Will she bring up the Occurrence to Harry, and what will he say? Starts off with canon pairings, but could change. Look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or the world created by J. K. Rowling. This story is the only thing I own, the rest are just playing in it. I know I have had a few new stories up and running lately, some have died faster than they could blink. This will hopefully not be one of them. I am returning to a pairing I am a little better with. I hope that you enjoy.**

_Harry approached her with a soft smile, reaching out and lightly caressing her cheek. "I love you Hermione." He said with a soft smile._

_ She felt her cheeks burn brightly when he touched her, and felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter about even more actively as he pronounced his love for her. She smiled, a small tear falling down her cheek. "I love you too Harry." She said, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips._

_ The warmth from the fireplace in the tent was somewhat overwhelming and she knew that it was not from the fact that there was only a fire blazing. As he kissed her back, letting all of his emotions pour into the kiss, she instinctively reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him in closer, she pulled him down onto the cot with her as they continued to kiss more passionately. _

_ As they broke apart, he gazed down at her with a soft smile. She only nodded and he reached over, pulling her shirt up over her head. He gazed quietly upon her nearly naked torso and she watched him intently, waiting to see what would happen next. _

_ As he pulled her closer to him, he began to caress her arms as he let his fingers begin to wander across her body. She sighed softly which he took as a sign that he was doing something right. "Hermione...a-are you sure?" He asked, a look of worry coming to his features._

_ She nodded, "I have always loved you Harry, how could I not want you now or ever?" She asked with a brief nod. It had been weeks since Ron had abandoned them and she was finally realizing who she really loved. It had always been Harry for as long as she could remember. _

_ He smiled and continued to explore her exposed skin with he calloused hands. She moaned a little as she felt his hand begin to wander towards her breasts which were still encased in her bra. Reaching behind her, he gently undid the clasp and pulled the red menace off of her body leaving her topless before him. She smiled as she watched him contemplate her form, wondering what was on his mind._

_ "I-I have n-never touched a w-woman before." He said as his nerves began to kick in. She nodded, knowing that she herself was a virgin as well._

_ "I trust you." She said with a soft sigh. It was true, she would always trust him with anything and, now, everything. _

_ He nodded and she smiled as his hands tentatively made contact with her bare breasts, lightly tracing small circles around them. She squirmed a little as a small wave of pleasure crashed through her body. He smirked and then gently took one of her nipples into his fingers, twisting it a little._

_ "Oh...fuck..." She moaned as she felt her center begin to moisten from his touch. She knew this was probably the most intimate she had ever been with anyone, and she wasn't about to let it crash just yet. _

_ He smiled at her, and she could tell he was wondering what she was thinking. Letting one hand trail its way down to her pants. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she nodded and he stopped the attention to her breasts to unbutton her pants. She watched on, wondering if they would actually go all the way._

_ Unzipping her pants, he gently began to pull them down her long legs. He smirked up at her when he noticed that her panties matched the color of her bra. Pulling her pants the rest of the way off, he gently ran his hand along her thighs, slowly making his way back up her body._

_ The tickling sensation that she felt first from his contact with her skin, began to feel more pleasurable the closer he got to her pants. As his hand continued to wander, he gently brushed his finger tips across the fabric that still hid her pussy from his view. She moaned a little louder, looking up at him pleadingly._

_ Nodding, he gently looped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and gently pulled them down and off of her. She shivered a little as her core was revealed. He looked upon her, an intrigued smile upon his lips. Reaching his hand up, slowly sliding it along her inner thighs, he lightly pressed his finger against her pussy lips. Spreading them apart, he watched at her opening came into view. _

_ She squirmed a little more as another, stronger wave of pleasure crashed along her body stemming from her pussy. "Please...Harry..." She said again, her eyes closing as a look of pleasure rolled along her features. Not sure what she was wanting exactly, he lightly inserted a finger into her opening, watching as it slid deeper into her with each push. She grabbed his head, gently, instinctively pushing his face towards her pussy. _

_ Wonderingly, he leaned in at her command taking in her intoxicating scent. Smiling up at her, he watched as she nodded and then he gently pressed his tongue against her pussy lips. Licking along the entrance, he flicked her clit, causing her to scream as he felt her pussy muscles clamp against his finger. Bringing his lips against her clit, he began to suck on it as his finger continued to tease her insides._

_ "Ha-ary!" She moaned loudly, bucking her pelvis a little as a large wave crashes through her making her scream with its force. He felt her juices tricking down his chin and he didn't hesitate to begin to lap them up. She grabbed the sheets, with her spare hand as the fingers of the hand holding his head pulled him harder against her pussy. _

_ Finally pulling away, he looked down upon her as she lay there panting from her orgasm. "Feel good?" He asked as he say her smile up at him, gleaming with a happy aura._

_ She nodded, "Now, your turn." She said playfully and sat up. Beginning to unbutton his shirt. _

_ He lay back on the bed as she began to undress him, and she watched him wondering what he was thinking. She knew they both were still a little young to be having sex, but now that they were seventeen they were at least adults. She had achieved some of her goal, just not waiting until marriage. _

_ Not bothering to waste time exploring him as he had done with her, she continued on with first his pants and then sat there looking at his boxers. Raising an eyebrow she watched as he nodded before sliding them off as well. Looking at his hard cock, she gently reached out and touched it. This small contact earned her a soft moan from him._

_ She smiled, leaning it and lightly licking the head. Wrapping her hand around it, she began to move her hand in a steady up-down pattern. As she did this she elicited more moans from him. Nodding happily to herself she leaned in and took the head into her mouth, following her hand up and down. _

_ Gently placing a hand on her head, he lay there with his eyes closed. She could feel his muscles contracting from the sensations she was sending through his body. Not wanting him to cum too quickly, she stopped and looked up at him. _

_ He raised his head and looked down at her, wonder entering his eyes. Nodding, she climbed on top of him bringing her pussy to rest against his still throbbing cock. Looking down at him, she raised up a little and reached around behind her to lift up his penis until she felt it press against her pussy lips._

_ "Be easy with me." She said, knowing that at the moment it was her that was in charge and would need to be easy. Gently lowering herself down onto him, she clenched her muscles as she took him in deeper and he broke her hymen. Pain shot through her body, causing her to pause._

_ He looked up at her, watching as a tear trickled down her cheek. Not wanting to interrupt her he waited for her to move again. Feeling the pain finally begin to lessen a little, she lowered herself a little more as she felt him stretch her pussy wider. _

_ He moaned from her tightness, and knew that if she didn't move soon he was going to cum extremely early. "H-Hermione?" He said._

_ She opened her yes, looking down at him. "Please be patient, it hurts." She said, still lowering herself a little further. _

_ After a few minutes she finally lowered herself all the way down to the base of his cock, taking in his full length. Her breath caught with the quick movement and she nearly screamed from the pain as his width began to stretch her further and deeper. Grabbing the sheets as a means for a way to hopefully alleviate the pain, she sat there waiting it out._

_ Finally after several moments, the pain began to lesson a little and she felt she was able to move. Raising back up a little, she winced for a moment as the pain returned only not as strong. Nodding to indicate that everything was alright, she began to move up and down in a slow, steady movement. She could feel him throbbing inside of her and it both hurt and made her feel extremely pleasured. _

_ Smiling down at him, she began to move a little faster. He moaned loudly and she herself felt a wave of pleasure begin to crash through her at the quickened movement. He thrust up into her and she moaned louder, leaning a little where he joined her in an embrace._

_ Kissing him softly, they began to move together. Kissing each other passionately, they moved a little faster with each thrust until neither could hold their orgasms a moment longer. She screamed as she came, her pussy muscles clenching his cock hard and as he moaned loudly a few minutes later she felt his hot cum squirting into her._

Hermione awoke with a start, looking about for any traces of a tent that she had not seen in nearly three years. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she slowly climbed out of bed. She could hear Ron snoring beside of her. She wasn't surprised that he had slept through her dream.

She had not thought about that night with Harry in a very long time, not since the War had ended and he had chosen to go with Ginny and she had chosen to take on a relationship with Ron. She cursed quietly in her head, she had hoped that this beautiful memory would stay tucked away forever in her heart. Sighing, she went into the bathroom and removed her night gown. Draping it over the counter, she climbed into the shower to prepare for work.

As she showered, she let her mind wander back to all those years ago when Ron had left her and Harry in the tent. That had been the worst night she could possibly imagine, but weeks later found her and Harry sharing something that would forever be beautiful to her. Despite how brief their relationship had been, she would always cherish the knowledge that it had been the boy she loved most at the time who had been the one to take her virginity.

As she climbed out of the shower, she grabbed her work robes. Dressing quickly, she knew that she had to wake Ron soon so that they could get to work. She just hoped that it was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As I don't own Harry Potter, all copyrights belong to J. K. Rowling. Thank you hhrforever for the review, I am glad you are liking the story thus far. After this update I am going to probably only update the story once a week so that I can actually flesh out the chapters more and make them more fine-tuned. I apologize now for any inconvenience this may cause. Another reason I am doing this is because rl college is back in session for me and I am going to be extremely busy this semester due to some rather less than grand semesters in the past few years. Anyway, here is chapter 2 I hope that you enjoy it. Also I have some other fanfics out there that you all may enjoy. I am going to try to start updating them on a weekly basis as well as opposed to just when I feel I have a new idea for it. Anyway, on with the show!**

Harry sat at his desk in the Auror office, a stack of papers before him. He was a little surprised that Hermione and Ron had not shown up yet, but he knew that they were sometimes a little late. Sighing, he set the paper in his hand down and picked up the next one.

As he read over the report the pair he had just been thinking about finally entered. "Morning." He greeted, not bothering to look up from the paper in his hand.

"Morning." Said Ron in a tired tone, he knew that Ron had stayed in late last night working on the case they were currently investigating.

"Oh, good morning Hary." She said with a smile as she brushed a few strands that had escaped from her bun behind her ear. "I hope all is well today?" She asked.

He nodded, "Unfortunately this stack of papers is still here, but otherwise I am good." He said which earned a groan from Ron.

"Hey, don't give us that." She chided her boyfriend. "You signed up for this when you took on the job." She reminded him, he always seemed to think that Aurors were supposed to be out fighting crime, not researching it before hand.

"Don't start that again." Ron said, as he walked over to the coffee stand and poured himself a very strong cup which he took an immediate large gulp from.

"Enough." Said a stern voice from the door and they all turned to see Jenkins walk into the room. "I hope that the three of you are close to deciphering the codes in that paperwork." He continued still watching them with a stern eye.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Hermione was just onto something yesterday before she left." He said with a nod towards the more intelligent of the party.

She nodded, "Yes, I was using a few different sources and I discovered that they lair of Lii Yuang Tao is more than just a name, it is the place that they are using as a base. Though unfortunately for us it is in China." She said with a frown.

Jenkins nodded, "I see, well what else did you uncover Miss Granger?" He said folding his arms and waiting to hear the rest of the report.

"There is a shipment of poisoned wine set to be delivered to the Three Broomsticks, The Hog's Head and the Leakey Cauldron tonight." She said still piecing it all together in her head, "Yaxley is to be the one doing the delivery." She continued.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow, Yaxley had disappeared after the fall of Voldemort and had only recently been a name in a note found in the apartment of the dead man they were not investigating. "I see, well..." He said as if lost in thought. "I guess you three had better suit up and get ready to take him out." He finished as he turned and left. "Be there, or be looking for a new job." He said over his shoulder.

The three nodded in unison as the older man disappeared from view. They knew that a lot was resting on this case, if they could bring in Yaxley and finally put him in prison they could find the final keys to destroying the Death Eaters forever. Despite Voldemort having been vanquished, Yaxley and a few other Death Eaters had kept the grisly group together and had continued to evade the law and cause havoc in the mostly peaceful time after the war.

"Who wants to go where?" Asked Harry, the team leader for the trio. "I will take the Leakey." He said. He hoped that they other two would not object.

"I will take the Hog's Head, I like Abberforth and he seems to enjoy my company." She said with a smile.

"Ugh! Alright, I guess I get Madame Rosmerta." Ron said with a frown, he disliked her after her helping in the murder of Dumbledore, even though on her part it was an accident and she had been discharged of all crimes due to the Imperius curse.

Harry nodded and then stood up. "I will go and get things ready for my spot." He said with a sigh, after three years it still seemed strange that this wasn't over. "See you all in the morning." He continued as he grabbed his coat and headed off towards the lifts.


End file.
